


the gayest thing to ever come out of the common cold

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (hey I didn’t explain the Falsettos fic thing but I’ll post it One Day I promise), Curt is Jewish, M/M, Sick Fic, also Curt Mega loves Star Wars and you can fight me on this, and Owen “I should have been an actor” Carvour would love musicals, and not like in the Falsettos fic, constantly, ill win, inspired by the saf discord, its literal soup, it’s not a metaphor for family relationships or something, matzoh ball soup, requesting, why? I’m Jewish and I say so, you can fight me on that too but I don’t recommend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: No one likes being sick, especially not Owen.Thank the SAF Discord.(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	the gayest thing to ever come out of the common cold

**Author's Note:**

> sick fic,,,,,,

Owen woke up to a nose so stuffy he couldn’t breathe and a throbbing headache.

It only got worse from there. Soon enough, he was miserable, bored, and feeling altogether like a vaguely alive booger.

Great.

“I am _not_ giving you a hug,” proclaimed Curt upon finding this out. _Rude_. It’s not like Curt didn’t demand absurd amounts of affection when _he_ was the one suffering. “I’ll make you some matzo ball soup—”

“You can’t cook, Curt.”

“It’s mostly pre-made, shut up, that’s not important—what else do you do with sick people? Put on movies? I’ll grab Star Wars.”

Owen wiped away some of the water streaming from his tired eyes. “I don’t want to watch your nerd movies. I’m sick.”

Curt looked way too offended. “They’re _excellent_  nerd movies, excuse you!”

“They’re still—” He broke into a coughing fit, doubling over. Owen could picture Curt’s eyebrows furrowing in concern in his mind, despite his eyes currently being squeezed shut. “—nerd movies,” he finished once he could talk again.

He looked up at Curt’s soft, almost pitying face. When he spoke, it was gentle. “What do you want me to put on?”

* * *

“ _I_ _feel_ _pretty!_ _Oh_ _so_ _pretty!”_

“I still can’t believe this is your favorite movie.”

“It's a good movie, Curt.” Owen leaned his head on Curt’s shoulder, eyes heavily lidded. This wasn’t nearly the first time Curt had made fun of his movie taste. He hadn’t shut up for weeks after they watched _Singin_ ’ _in_ _the_ _Rain_ , despite Curt’s favorite movie being _Mission_ _Impossible_ _5_. “Can’t believe you’re being mean to me while I’m sick.”

Curt frowned. “It’s not mean, is it?”

Owen, always the more eloquent of the two, said, “can’t word today. Too icky.”

Curt laughed. Owen wanted to protest, but then Curt was stroking his hair and it felt so nice and he just wanted to close his eyes. So he did, because he was sick and he could do whatever he wanted, dammit.

He was asleep before the song was over.

* * *

A few days later, they ended up watching all the Star Wars movies anyways when Curt was the one sick.

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send requests and things to my tumblr nottodaylogic!!!


End file.
